Undisclosed Desires, A Matthew Bellamy Story
by MuseRockMyPanties
Summary: Will Yaz ever end up with Matthew? Or will something get in the way? Also Leigh, Can true love really exist?
1. This Trip Is Bullshit

**Chapter 1:**

**This trip is bullshit**

I waited for my teacher, Mrs White to carry on speaking, I couldn't believe I had to on this bullshit trip.

I sighed and lent my head on my hand.

"Right as everyone has paid for the trip, I will inform you that we have to meet here at the school gates at 5am" she tells the bunch of 20 people.

_5 am! That's just crazy…_

She begins passing around some letters, "This is all the information you need to know for the France trip"

I sighed yet again and grabbed the piece of paper that had just been passed around, I scanned it and relaxed.

_I still think this is ridiculous, but least it's not too much to bring.._

'_To all french trip students._

_You will need to bring :-_

_1 week & a half of clothes,_

_spending money,_

_good trainers._

_Please remember to arrive outside the school at 5am, look forward to seeing you all.'_

"Oh my god this trip is going to be awesome" I heard my best friend Leigh squeal next to me quietly.

I turn to face her, "Yeah great..."

"oh come on don't be such a sour puss!" she laughs.

"sour puss?" I couldn't help but laugh, "thats just wrong"

"I know, but hey it got you smiling!"

I smiled at her, _yeah I suppose it did._

"Well your all dismissed for today to go get packed and things, see you all nice and early tomorrow morning!" Mrs White beamed at all of us.

She was our French teacher and done this trip every 2 years, she loved it. I didn't understand why? It was only France, no offense to French people but i mean why couldn't we go somewhere exciting like New York or Rome.

That's just me being biased as their my 2 favorite cities.

"Come on Dom" I hear some dude groan to his friend.

I look up to see a short, thin, scrawny brown hair boy standing a few feet away from me. The one thing that did point out to me about this strange boy was his striking blue eyes.

I then turned my attention to his friend 'Dom', ahh Dom, the guy Leigh has a major crush on.

I really didn't understand why, sure he was okay looking, but he was very grungy with his shoulder length blonde hair, which his friend had in common. They looked like the typical head banging stoner kids if I'm honest and yes, Leigh found that attractive in him.

We did briefly speak to Dom once but that was only because he 'accidentally' bumped into Leigh. Ever since then it's been, "aaww Dom"

I chuckled to myself it was pretty cute, they both blushed like mad, and yes I did take the opportunity to take the piss out of Leigh for yonks after that, my most perfect line - 'oh, not wearing your rose coloured blush today eh?'. it was pretty immature but I couldn't help but act like a 7 year old most of the time.

I felt someone poking me in the side.

I turned to see Leigh, "what?"

"Move"

"Oh right heh!" I replied.

I had finally made it out of the classroom and began walking to the front of the school. I hated this place it was a shithole, i mean it was home but still I couldn't wait to get out.

My mum had always wanted to move to London, hopefully it could come true once I finished 6th form.

I turned around to talk to Leigh, but saw she wasn't walking behind me, I looked around searching for my black haired best friend but couldn't find her. I decided to walk back to the French classroom to see if she got held behind by Mrs White, but to my surprise once I walked round the corner, she was chatting to Dom and his friend.

I smirked and walked up to the group.

"Oh hey Yaz, this is Dom" she smiles introducing me.

"Hey, i think i remember you bumping into Leigh, knocking her flying" I held my smirk.

"Oh yeah... i remember that" he chuckles nervously pushing some of his blonde hair behind his ear.

"So are you looking forward to this trip then?" she asks trying to start a conversation.

_Awww._

"Yeah should be pretty good, I've always loved going to different places an-"

"Looking at all the pretty ladies" his friend interrupts.

_Argh… so his friend is a ladies man, typical, doubt he could actually pull a girl. _

"Shut up Matt, that's what your gonna be doing!" Dom laughs at him, trying to hide his blush.

"Well you know you will be missing out" Matt smirks at him.

"well I'm quite happy" he smiles back.

Matt looks over at me then Leigh, "Ahh so this is Leigh? The girl you were talking about the other day"

I see both Dom and Leigh blush, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well yeah, i was just merely saying she was on the trip" Dom replies quickly.

"Noooo that's not what you were saying, you were saying how..." I suddenly see Dom push his hand on Matt's mouth to stop him from speaking.

I chuckled at the sight of it. Matt struggled but finally kept his mouth shut.

Leigh and Dom both liked each other it was obvious, but I doubt either of them will actually do anything about it.

"Right we better go" Dom replies blushing like mad, "See you tomorrow Leigh, Yaz"

"Bye" I wave to him.

Leigh turns to me with a horrified look on her face.

"Seriously, i think i could of died" she laughs into my shoulder.

"Well your face did say that too"

She looks up at me utterly shocked, "Oh great now i look like a red idiot"

I slowly nodded my head in agreement.

"Thanks and i love you too" she sticks her tongue out at me.

_Maybe i am starting to like this trip._

We finally made it back to mine, "Mum! I'm home, with Leigh" I called while walking through the door and throwing my bag down on the floor in the hallway. It was painted a pale beige colour with a nice white finish on the doors leading into the many rooms. I took my converse off and put them on the shoe rack next to the door and hung up my coat, it was still chilly from winter. I was glad it was heading into spring and also my birthday coming up in a couple of months.

"Oh hey, how was school?" my mum asks me while walking from the living room. She lent against the banisters on the stairs.

"Oh same ole shit, we were mainly going on about the trip tomorrow, which reminds me, did you get the money changed up?"

She hands me an envelope, which was on the bottom step of the stairs, "There you go, its about 200 pound but in Francs."

"Wow thats a lot" Leigh replies.

"Yeah why so much mum?" I ask looking at her shocked.

"Oh well you got to enjoy yourself" she smiles and walks into the kitchen.

"Thanks" I shout after her, "Right i need to pack"

I walked up to my room with Leigh, once I opened the door, I collapsed onto my bed, it was too comfy for it's own good. Leigh went and sat on my computer chair and turned the PC on.

I loved my room, it was the most safe and relaxing place I knew, with it's red rouge walls and black interior. I had a black framed bed, with red cotton duvet covers. I had a built in wardrobe which was also painted black and some bed side tables. I also had a white PC on a black computer table. I had a couple of photos in silver frames which sat next to my computer screen. It really was my oasis.

"Can't believe we get to spend a week and a half with Dom" Leigh said to me, taking me away from my thoughts.

"yeah and his deranged friend!" I laughed looking at her.

"Oh come on, he seemed funny and obviously he must be nice if he's friends with Dom." she smiled sweet while giving me a strange look.

"What's with the strange look?"

"Well.." she pauses.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" I looked at her slightly worried.

"You two could get it on" she laughs.

I look at her disgusted "Fuck no!"

"he's not that bad and it could help you get over Mike"

"I am over Mike" I look away from her and to the ceiling.

"Well yesterday you didn't seem it as he was with Charley" she looks at me suspicious.

"well yeah of course I'll be pissed I mean he cheated on me with her!" I reply with a bite.

"I was just saying"

I turned to face her, "I know, I just can't believe it, I mean we were together for 3 years"

I hated thinking of Mike, he was my first proper boyfriend, well, if we're talking about first sexual relationship. We were great together and I think because he was the first boy I was with in 'that' way, I felt I loved him. He broke my heart, it was 2 months ago when I found out that at a party which was held 2 days after our 3 year anniversary he cheated, with a girl named Charley. I hated her, and now even more. She finally got her own back on me, she liked Mike before I even dated him, but he liked me, I couldn't really help that, but girls will be girls.

He didn't even try to fight for me when I found out from his best friend Ben Holden, what had happened. Ben was always nice to me and so he should have been as he dated Leigh, their relationship ended about a month ago, when they decided they were better just friends. I thought it was quite mature how they handled it especially being 17 and all. I thought it may have been harder for her as she lost her virginity to him but she was fine and I was thankful, it wouldn't of been good to have 2 best friends depressed because of boys!

"Well we're going to France tomorrow, you never know" she smiles taking me away from the bad memories.

"Yeah a holiday romance maybe" I rolled my eyes, getting up from my bed, "Right time to pack..fun.." I heard Leigh giggle, I sighed and grabbed my small leather suitcase from the wardrobe and packed a weeks worth of clothes. After an hour of packing I was finally done.

I sat down back on my bed, and sighed happily, finally I could relax and try to forget about the next week ahead of me, "I could seriously go to sleep now"

"Well, we could go out for a couple before we go to bed, it would help my butterflies"

"you really do have it bad for him!" I leaned towards her whiling winking.

"I totally don't, he's cute yeah but that's it!"

"Whatever, well for your information I do think he likes you back" I get up off the bed and open the wardrobe to find something to wear.

_She hasn't answered yet, I totally now she's glaring at me in shock, with her 'oh know, you didn't' look…_

_Wait for it…._

…_._

_Wait…_

"Really? Do you think so? I mean no he couldn't,, pst I'm not attractive!"

I turned around to face her with my hands on my hip, but all I could do was giggle. She really never saw herself for what she really was, a attractive teenager, with her medium length black hair and sparkling blue eyes, boys usually fell at her feet not that she would actually see that and Dom was defiantly one of them.

"this is not a laughing matter Yaz" she sulked.

"Come on, he totally likes you, I mean you both were blushing mad!" I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to see it.

"Well whatever I doubt it" she sighed and smiled weakly, "I better get changed".

I nodded and smiled, "Okay" I watched her walk out the room, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, the hopelessness of liking someone was pure hell, that's why I made sure I will never like another guy again, well until I am ready. The one thing I defiantly didn't want was to be head of heels for a guy and them just treat me like shit, aka nothing Mike.

I grabbed my clothes from my bed which I had laid out earlier, I was going to use this outfit for the traveling but i'm sure I could find something else.

I got dressed into a pair of black shorts and a white tank top with a woolly black cardigan.

I pulled my cardigan closer to me, it was my favorite.

Leigh walked back into the room wearing some black skinnys and a simple tee.

"shall we go then love?" She asks me.

"Yes, where shall we go though?"

"Hmmmm, The Den?" She replies.

"Sure, most of the people we know go there and as it's Friday should be good" I smiled at her, following out her of the room, while turning the light off.


	2. I'd Fuck Her, But That's About It

******Chapter 2:**

******I'd Fuck Her, But That's About It****  
**  
We had finally made it to The Den while taking four or more detours to various places, we had to get cigarettes, it is a must.

While we walked up the small path to the Den, I noticed Leigh looked very pretty tonight, obviously she was trying to get the attention of a certain someone, like she already had too... Hopefully Paris, will help them get together, being the city of love n' all. Hell I might even find love, well that might be taking it a bit too far!

We pushed ourselves through the doors, to see a amateur band playing, all amateur bands came here it was the place to make your name made in Teignmouth.  
I couldn't go through what other bands do, trying to make a name for yourself or loose everything trying. Some get through some don't.

While walking towards the bar, I felt Leigh grab my hand and squeeze it.

I turn to her with confusion in my eyes, "What?"

she couldn't help but smile in pride, "It's Dom, on stage"

I turned and looked on the stage to see 3 young guys, It was Matt, Dom and some other guy I hadn't met before. Matt was the lead guitarist and vocals, with the random guy, back up and bass. Dom was playing drums. I was surprised by their sound, it sounded good, maybe I would have to invest in a ep or album.

"wow, they seem to surprise me all the time" I laughed into Leigh's ear, while bobbing to the music.

She nodded and carried on dancing, after about 10 minutes I felt myself becoming parched. I poked Leigh in the side "drink?"

"Yes please, i'll stay here" I smiled and walked off, I knew she would of stayed so she could stare at Dom all gooey eyed.

I made it to the bar and there wasn't much of a queue which I was pleased about, I leaned against the old wooden counters and waited. I felt someone stand beside me, a little too close for comfort I hated it when people did that, it was like hello? Personal space! I decided to ignore them, as I just wanted a drink.

I was about to ask the Bar guy for mine and Leigh's drink but got interrupted by the person next to me, "She'll have a double vodka with lemonade and also another but a single"

I turned to stranger next to me, to realise to my horror that it was Mike, the bar man, Charles, looked at me to question what Mike had said, I nodded with a weak smile, once Charles had left to make my drinks, I turned to Mike.

_Great... what did he want?_

"Yes?" I winced, the band had finished so it was okay to talk normally.

"Well i wanted to see how you are, i mean we're still friends, right?" he creepily smiled at me, attacking my personal space, yet again.

I laugh, "No we're not friends, why would I want to be friends with an arsehole like you?"

"I'm sorry, that you feel like that" he pauses while coming even closer to me, "Fresh start?" 

"Leave me alone Mike" I grabbed my drink that Charles had brought back, I gave him the money and was about to walk away but I felt Mike grab my arm lightly, I stopped and faced him.

"Come on? You cant say you don't want too"

"What are you getting at?" i raise my eyebrow up at him while moving my arm so he wont be touching me any more. It made me sick to even think I actually had sex with him.

Completely ignoring my cold shoulder, he came closer to me, like he was going to kiss me, but whispered in my ear, "one for the road"

I nearly chocked, how dare he think, I would even go there again after the shit he gave me. I felt my face crumple up.

"No mike" I push him slightly away with my free hand, I was about to explode at him but I knew it's probably best not too.

"Come on you know you want too" I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Look mate just leave her alone" i heard someone say behind me, I turned to my saviour, only to be just as disgusted, it was Matt.

"What? Are you her new boyfriend or something?" Mike snarls at him.

"Yes, got a problem mate?" I could see the anger in Matt's eyes. Obviously they didn't like each other but why? Was the question.

I heard Mike laugh, he began walking off but turned to face me, "Your more than a freak than i thought Yaz"

"Good" i mumbled while he walked off.

"You okay?" Matt looks at me, he gave me the feeling he was only asking me because he felt like he 'had' too.

"Fine, he's a creep"

"I take it the ex?"

"That obvious?" I laughed feeling a little at ease.

"Just a bit, man never saw you with someone like him, i mean come on he's one of the popular's" Matt smirked at me.

"Am i not good enough?" I say a bit offened.

"Look i don't know you, but you just don't seem like that kinda girl that's all"

I look at him shocked, he's really good with the girls, I sigh, "Well what kinda girl do i look like?"

"Well, nothing special for Mike anyway." Matt replied plainly.

"Thanks for nothing Matt" i reply while grabbing my drinks and walking off. I couldn't believe him, he was a complete dick.. and Leigh would be quite happy to be friends with that? 

I see Leigh talking to Dom at a table, which I couldn't help but smile, they really were cute together.

"Hey babe" Leigh smiles when she sees me.

"Hello, oh here's your drink sorry it took forever ran into Mike" i sighed sitting next to her and smiling at Dom.

"Oh dear what happened?" She looks at me concerned.

"Pretty much asked for sex"

"Are you talking about Mike? As in Mike Ester?" Dom gets involved in the conversation.

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Well yeah, Matt does more though, use to be best friends when they were younger but Mike stole Matt's first girlfriend, ever since then they have hated each other"

"Riiigght... explains alot then" i say to myself more than anyone, but still he didn't have to be such an arse to me, it wasn't like I knew. 

"What?" Leigh asked me.

"Nothing don't worry" I smiled at her.

We carried on chatting about random things, I began to get to know Dom a lot more and he really is lovely. Leigh has a keeper here! I also found out that their band was called 'Muse'. Matt joined a little while later, it didn't make me feel any better, I just got the cold shoulder the whole time! It was just horrible, the snide comments and the piss taking. I hadn't even done anything to him.

2 hours went pass and I decided I needed to go home. Me and Leigh had to be up at 3am! I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw it was 8pm, so I had enough time to relax and chat with Leigh before falling asleep..  
As Leigh was staying over. I will have to drag her out, she was engrossed with taking to Dom, after waiting 5 minutes, I finally got her to leave, she got his number, so that was a bonus.

After another 10 minutes we finally made it back to mine, I was more than happier to see my bed, once I got upstairs. I chucked my shoes across the room, I literally jumped into my covers hiding myself, I just felt down.

.  
"What's wrong?" Leigh asks sitting next to me and grabbing the cover so she could see my face.

"Nothing" I paused, "well okay, there is, Matt told me i was plain! Do you think i am?"

"Of course not" she hugs me tightly, well she was practically laying on me, as I was too lazy to move. "Good, i would hate to be" I finally breathed.

She looks at me with a raised eyebrow while sitting up.

"What?" i ask

"When did you care what a guy thinks?"

"Well i don't care, it was only Matt but he doesn't even know me, i just don't want to give off the wrong impression!" I huffed back.

"You don't, Matt is just being a dick to you" she still couldn't help but smile.

"It's always me, never you or Dom"

"Maybe he fancies you" She winked at me.

I laughed, "Pssst! Me? I doubt that highly"

Leigh just laughed "Right, i'll let you think about that! I'm gonna change" Once she left the room, I dragged myself up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Once I felt the water run down my body, I couldn't help but let my mind drift towards Matt, it was his eyes that memorised me, I didn't think I liked him, but I just couldn't let him escape my head. I couldn't help but feel disgusted with myself, why did this have to happen now? It's not like I would have a chance, he hated me. I turned the taps off and grabbed a towel. I dried myself and dressed into my pj's, a white tank top and some black shorts.

I opened the bathroom door to see Leigh laying on her little made up bed, texting, I knew who'd it be, but I wanted to tease her!

"Ooooo..." I caught her attention, "Texting?"

"What's with the smirk?" she blushed, "And if you must know, it's Dom!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Aww! That's so cute!"

I felt something soft hit my face, I picked it up to find she had threw a pillow. Well this mean war!

**Dom's P.O.V**

Me and Matt made it back to my house, within 10 minutes which I was slightly surprised, it usually took us about an hour. Matt was staying as we were walking to get the coach tomorrow.

As I walked through the door and put my coat on the hanger and threw my converse off, I felt my phone vibrate. I grabbed it from the side and saw I had a text from an unknown number. I felt my cheeks grow hot once I realised it was from Leigh. My stomach just exploded, she was amazing with her cute stumble when she spoke to me, or the way she blushed when I complemented her. I fancied her **a lot**, I just knew she probably didn't like me. I wasn't anything special.

I felt Matt take my phone from my hands, I sighed once he looked back at me, "So when you going to fuck her?"

"Matt, it's not always about sex!" I paused and smirked at him, "I mean, I am the sex god, but she can wait for that!"

"Gah you never change" he laughed walking into my room and getting changed. I followed him in and laid on my bed, I just kept smiling, I turned on my side and looked at Matt, "But seriously I do like her! Do you think she'd go out with me?"

"Of course, it's obvious she likes you back!" Matt rubbed his chin, thinking, "Shame she doesn't have any hot friends!"

"There's Yaz, she's pretty hot!"

I saw his face drop, "erm, no way!"

"Why?"

"Fuck am I having Mike's sloppy seconds, I have more class than that! Plus girlfriends are too much hassle at the moment, I just wanna focus on Muse"

I lay on my back and face the ceiling, I sighed realising I had to be up in like 4 hours, "She's awesome though!"

I hear Matt sigh and turn over, "Fine, i'd fuck her, but that's about it"

"Lovely!" I chuckled, I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep with Leigh penetrating my mind.

**Yaz's P.O.V**

I sighed and slammed the piece of metal next to me buzzing away, It was time to get up. I didn't want too though, I was too comfy and I was dreaming of Matt.

"Argh" I accidentally said outloud, waking Leigh.

_I did __**not **__think that!_

I felt two eyes land on me, "What?" I snapped.

"Woah.. someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!"

"Sorry" I apologised, "I just.. oh it doesn't matter"

"Have a good dream?"

"huh?"

"Well to my disgust I heard you moaning a certain someone's name earlier!" I could see her smile getting bigger, "ooooo Matt!"

"What? No! I didnt.." I jumped up from the bed quickly and walked towards the bathroom to hide my blush, "It probably was a future boyfriend or something"

I heard her laugh, "Psst.. yeah, Matthew Bellamy!"

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, I leaned against the door, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. _What's wrong with me?_

This was Matthew Bellamy, a deranged little boy, he didn't like me at all, but I just couldn't shake these feelings.. I grabbed my clothes from the shelve in front of me, I remembered I put them there last night so I wouldn't have to worry. I put my black tights on with a white n' black dress top on, I was checking myself in the mirror when I heard Leigh squeal from the other room. "what the hell?" I asked her walking into my room.

"Oh nothing" she blushed, "Okay.. Dom texted me!"

"And?" I rolled my eyes.

"It says, 'looking forward to seeing you' well he means me not you.. but you know what I mean!" she rambled on.

"I was right as usual!"

"How? About what?" she gave me a confused look.

I sat on my bed and tied my shoes up, "He totally likes you!"

she ignored me and sorted things out in her bag, she stopped and turned around, "No, he might just be friendly!"

I was beginning to get frustrated, "Shut up Leigh! Face it, he likes you!"

she sighed and smiled small, "Okaaay.. Maybe he does"

I laughed, "Well that's better than nothing!"

**2 hours later**

We actually made it to school on time which I was happy about, we had 10 minutes to spare so we went around the corner for a crafty cigarette. Dom and Matt joined us a couple of seconds later, Leigh had obviously let him know we were here. We chatted for a little while until we heard Mrs White trying to get us to get into a group.

"Right, everyone get into pairs, as you will be sitting next to them all the way to France"

Well obviously I was with Leigh, we were glued at the sides. Everyone got into pairs and faced the coach waiting to get on, Matt and Dom were together too, we all chatted more while we waited but still Matt was giving me the cold shoulder. I gave Leigh a look but she just shrugged her shoulders. This wasn't awkward at all... I sighed and wrapped my coat around myself tighter and leant against the coach. We finally made it onto the coach and I walked to the back and sat and leaned against the window.

_Thank god for minidisk players, that's all I can say!_

The thought of hearing Dom and Leigh flirting made me feel uneasy as I wouldn't be talking to anyone. Of course I didn't really care as I want them to be happy but it's not like I will be chatting to Matt. I turned to see Matt chatting to some blondes in front of him, I sneered and gazed out the window. I sighed and turned the volume up louder so I could be by myself, it looks like i'm the odd one out as usual and this was only the start..

_great.. _

4 hours went passed and we had finally made it across to France, Paris, we were making our way to the hotel. The trip was pretty boring as after 2 hours my batteries ran out and I forgot to being more, so that would be the first thing I will be buying here. I did have a laugh with the guys, but Matt still was horrible to me, with the snide comments. After hearing them so much for at least 2 days, they were beginning to hurt, especially when I can say I **haven't** done anything!

we piled off the coach and walked into the hotel lobby, I was gob smacked it was beautiful, with it's elegant look about it, with the nice greens, blues and golds dotted around, it had a huge front desk with it's dark oak looking rustic. I watched as Mrs white walked up to the front desk and sorted out our rooms. For the first time I had ever been to France, I was beginning to like it.

"This place is really beautiful" I spoke to Leigh but she wasn't really paying attention as she was staring at Dom.

I sighed and waved my hand in front of her face, she giggled and apologised. I smiled and carried on chatting about the hotel.

I saw Matt and Dom walk up to us, I stopped immediately once they stood in front, I didn't want any more snide comments. So maybe it is best I don't talk around him.

"Man, I cannot wait to raid the mini fridge!" Matt smirked at us.

"Totally" Dom paused and smirked, "Piss up!"

_boys will be boys..._

"Show offs" I commented. I knew I didn't want to speak as Matt was here, but I just couldn't I felt like I had to give him what he gave me.

He eyed me and laughed, "Oh yeah forgot! Your still a fucking baby.. psst.. 17!"

I felt my blood begin to boil, "Fuck off will you?"

"Gradly" I heard him mumble looking away.

I felt bad, as I had just made it completely awkward but I had snapped a little, what did I do to him? Nothing. I could see Dom and Leigh look at each other nervously, I saw Dom look at me to smile, "So what we doing tomorrow?" I was secretly thankful for him changing the subject and returning the peace.

I felt I should speak next as I was the one who changed the mood, "The Eiffle Tower I believe, then some French restaurant" I smiled at Leigh to make sure she knew I was okay, but to be honest I was far away from okay. This was going to be awkward and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Hello guys" Mrs White smiled nicely at us, which we returned, "Matt and Dom here's your key" she also passed ours. I looked at the number to see it was 525 which was level 5, I was pretty pleased about that as I knew we would get a view. Hopefully a good one.

"What number are you?" Dom asked Leigh.

"Oh" she looked at the keys in my hand, "Room 525"

"Sweet" Dom smiled brightly, "We're 524"

Matt rejoins the conversation, "You gonna regret it so badly"

I saw Dom, smirk along with Matt, "Oh yeah.. so much noise coming your way!"

Leigh laughed and punched Dom lightly in the arm, "Who says we'll be the ones regretting it.. maybe it might be you!"

I drifted slowly away from the group as I knew at any moment I may be the victim of Matt's next sentence and I couldn't be bothered with it, I already knew he didn't like me in the first place but why make it worse for me? It was like he was bullying me, I mean yeah, boys usually pick on girls they like but we were 17/18 that's not how it was suppose to be at our age. I got lost in my thoughts while I climbed the stairs, I finally got to level 5 and shortly found my room, I opened it slowly hoping Leigh was the only one there and to my delight, she was. I closed the door behind me and laid on my bed, I turned to Leigh and she smiled.

"Look Yaz, you shouldn't take notice of Matt, I mean he likes you really"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Well he has a funny way of showing it"

"He'll be okay, you just need to start enjoying the trip"

I looked at her plainly, "The only reason i'm here is because of you and Dom"

"I know, and I'm grateful for that, I really am"

"I know" I smiled small, "Sorry I snapped"

she smiled and grabbed something from her bag, "It's okay, and here's a present" I looked at her hands to see she had a small bottle of red wine.

"Where'd?" I was confused.

"Dom of course!" she smiled taking a sip from hers.

I opened the small bottle and started drinking, it tasted good and was needed but my heart couldn't help but feel down, I hated the way I was beginning to feel about Matt.


End file.
